1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical receptacles, and, more particularly, to electrical receptacles having exposed terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical receptacles, such as conventional duplex receptacles, typically include a plurality of female plugs having blade receiving sockets which receive corresponding blades of a male plug connected with an electrical load, such as a light fixture, computer, appliance, etc. Each blade receiving socket of each female plug is connected with at least one exposed terminal on the sides and/or back of the electrical receptacle. For example, a three-prong female plug of a duplex receptacle typically includes a line conductor associated with an exposed screw type terminal and an exposed push-in type terminal, a neutral conductor associated with an exposed screw type terminal and a push-in type terminal, and a ground conductor associated with an exposed ground terminal. The exposed ground terminal of course by itself does not pose a concern. However, the exposed line terminals and the exposed neutral terminals, and particularly the exposed line terminals, may pose a concern. For example, an electrician may unwisely remove the electrical receptacle from an outlet box while the receptacle is still "hot". If the electrician inadvertently grasps the opposing sides of the electrical receptacle where the exposed line and neutral terminals are located, a potential concern may exist if the receptacle is still hot.
What is needed in the art is an electrical outlet assembly which is configured such that the exposed electrical terminals are covered during use after the electrical receptacle is hardwired with appropriate electrical wires.